Sleepover/Credits
The ending, beginning and way opening credits to the show's first season's most popular episode, Sleepover. 423,678 viewers have viewed it worldwide when it first aired. Opening Credits FOR WINDLIGHT ANIMATION (CANADA) EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS Dale Andrews Paul Robertson LINE PRODUCER Dominique Mendel MUSIC BY Daniel Scott ANIMATIC EPISODE DIRECTORS Raymond Lebrun Marcos Da Silva "SLEEPOVER" WRITTEN BY Katherine Sandford STORYBOARD ARTIST Sylvie Lafrance DIRECTED BY Aiyden Prosser Benoit Godbout Closing Credits SCRIPT AND DESIGN CONSULTANT Dominique Jolin BIBLE Claude Daigneault Raymond Lebrun STORY EDITOR Anne-Marie Sagaire ENGLISH VOICES Fiona Reid as Lunar Katie Griffin as Funneh Scott McNeil as Draco Denise Oliver as Rainbow Julie Lemiuex as Gold UK VOICES Emma Tate as Lunar Alex Kelly as Funneh Simon Greenall as Draco Aline Mowat as Rainbow Jo Wyatt as Gold VOICE DIRECTORS Prevue Minimax Reloaded-Canada Dave Peacock-UK CASTING DIRECTOR Dayton/Walters Casting CASTING ADMINISTRATOR Edmond Chan CASTING ASSISTANT Bob Cobban RECORDING ASSISTANTS Brett Carruthers Matt Skal COLOR DESIGN Isabelle Simler ART DIRECTION and DESIGN Benoit Duquette STORYBOARD ARTISTS Frank Guillou Robert Rivard Jean Lacombe Gerry Capelle Patrick Cunningham Angela Sayadi Julian Harris Julie Rocheleau Sylvie Lafrance Zoran Vanjaka Zhigang Wang PRODUCTION MANAGER Genevieve Cote PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Jennifer Codyre PRODUCTION ASSISTANT Annie Deschesnes STORYBOARD SCAN Phillipe Prunet LAYOUT ARTISTS Francois Belair Elise Benoit Luigi Allemano Jean-Yves Gaubert Jens Hahn Sophie Castalgnede Olivier Migneron Vincent Buso Marc Simard SCAN and FILES PREPARATION Angela Sayadi Dany McDonald Alice Comtois COLOR SUPERVISOR Pierre Houde COLOR ARTISTS Mary Aitken Christina Rother Benoit Godbout Olivier Migneron Anouk Perusse-Bell Julie Poupart Yannick Montagne ANIMATION DIRECTOR Alain Dumais ANIMATION BY AKOM Benjamin Arcand Samuel Bellerose Pascale Beaulieu Frederic Bouchard Daniel Bustan Jerome Leonard Jerome Gosselin Ghislain Cloutier Marielle Guyot David Pelkey Michel Lebrun Norm de Repentigny Andre Seguin Margarita Meza David Pelkey Pierre-Nicolas Riou Alexis Rondeau Emmanuel Suquet Robert Rivard Emmanuelle Walker ANIMATIC PREPARATION Daniel Decelles ANIMATIC EDITOR Kevin Audi-Givretta ANIMATICS Guy Dube DESIGN ARTIST Robert Rivard LAYOUT ARTIST Joseph Wack DESIGNER Peter Huggan DIRECTOR AUDIO/VIDEO POST PRODUCTION Helen Lebeau SENIOR POST PRODUCTION MANAGER Glen Pollock POST PRODUCTION MANAGER Paul Juby POST PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Barry Craigmyle POST PRODUCTION ASSISTANT Joey Aguair BUSINESS AND LEGAL AFFAIRS Michael Ulster Shari-Lynn Peters PRODUCTION FINANCE AND ACCOUNTING Allan Ho Michelle Schuster Eric Douglas William Knight INTERNATIONAL DISTRIBUTION Neil Bilow ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION FACILITIES Studio 306 Supersonics Productions Voicetrax West Nitrogen Studios Canada Mercury Filmworks Saunders+Gordon PRODUCED IN ASSOCIATION WITH YTV: A Corus Entertainment Company www.ytv.com FIVE YTV Tele-Quebec www.telequebec.tv EXECUTIVE FOR FIVE Nick Wilson EXECUTIVES for YTV Delia Leandres Stammer David Watson Sarah Haasz YTV EXECUTIVE Jamie Piekarz DIRECTOR, ORIGINAL PRODUCTIONS for YTV, TREEHOUSE and DISCOVERY KIDS CANADA Bonita Siegel WITH THE FINANCIAL PARTICIPATION OF Centre National de la Cinematographie WITH THE SUPPORT OF The Government of Ontario Ontario Film and Television Tax Credit MEDIA Plus Programme of the European Creative Community Union Telefilm Canada Bell Fund - Bell Broadcast and New Media Fund The Nova Scotia Film Industry Tax Credit Produced with the participation of the Canadian Television Fund-Fonds Canadien de Television, created by the Government of Canada and the Canadian Cable Industry CTF: License Fee Program Corus Entertainment Shaw Rocket Fund The Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit Independent Production Fund/Fonds independant de production Canwest Western Independent Producers Fund A Windlight Production for five © 2006 Windlight Studios All rights reserved Category:Credits Category:Season 1 Credits Category:Credits From DVDs